Julie Andrews
Julie Andrews is an English actress and singer. Biography Singing Andrews had a career spanning a large number of musicals and films, as well as releasing several albums, both solo and as part of a duet, frequently themed around Christmas. After being spotted as Polly in The Boy Friend, she appeared in one of her most successful, award-winning roles as Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady. Though she gradually moved into screen roles, she also appeared as Guenevere in the original cast of Camelot and a number of other stage roles including a reprisal of her film role in Victor/Victoria. Onscreen, she performed many iconic roles, including Mary Poppins in the film of the same name, Maria von Trapp in The Sound of Music and Millie Dillmount in Thoroughly Modern Millie. Film Cinderella (1957) *In My Own Little Corner (solo) *In My Own Little Corner (reprise)(solo) *Impossible; It's Possible (duet) *Ten Minutes Ago (duet) *Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? (duet) *When You're Driving Through the Moonlight (contains solo lines) *A Lovely Night (contains solo lines) Mary Poppins (1964) *A Spoonful of Sugar (solo) *Jolly Holiday (contains solo lines) *Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious (contains solo lines) *Stay Awake (solo) *I Love to Laugh (contains solo lines) *A British Bank (duet) *Feed the Birds (solo) *Chim Chim Cheree (reprise)(solo) The Sound of Music (1965) *The Sound of Music (solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (solo) *I Have Confidence (solo) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *Something Good (duet) *Edelweiss (reprise) *So Long, Farewell (reprise)(duet) Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) *Thoroughly Modern Millie (solo) *Drink La Chaim (solo) *Jimmy (solo) *Baby Face (solo) *Poor Butterfly (solo) Star! (1968) *Piccadilly (contains solo lines) *Oh, It's a Lovely War! (contains solo lines) *In My Garden of Joy (contains solo lines) *Parisian Pierrot (solo) *Someone to Watch Over Me (solo) *Someday I'll Find You (solo) *The Physician (contains solo lines) *Do, Do, Do (solo) *Has Anybody Seen Our Ship (duet) *My Ship (solo) *The Saga of Jenny (solo) *Star! (solo) *The Saga of Jenny" (finale)(solo) Peter Pan (1976) *Once Upon a Bedtime (solo) 10 (1979) *He Pleases Me (solo) *It's Easy to Say (duet) Victor/Victoria (1982) *Le Jazz Hot! (solo) *The Shady Dame from Seville (solo) *You and Me (duet) *Crazy World (solo) The Princess Diaries (2004) *Your Crowning Glory (solo) Television High Tor (1955) *Sad is the Love of a Sailor's Wife (solo) *When You're in a Love (duet) *Once Upon a Long Ago (solo) The Dinah Shore Chevy Show (1958) *Life Upon the Wicked Stage (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (solo) *Blue Moon (contains solo lines) *Whispering Hope (duet) *I've Got the World on a String (contains solo lines) *Three Little Maids (solo) The Garry Moore Show (1961) *The Scarecrow Song (duet) *Love, I Hear (solo) The Muppet Show (1977) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *Song for Kermit (solo) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (contains solo lines) Stage The Boy Friend (1955)(originated the role) *The Boy Friend (contains solo lines) *I Could Be Happy With You (duet) *A Room In Bloomsbury (duet) *I Could Be Happy With You (Reprise)(duet) *Poor Little Pierrette (duet) *Finale Act 3 My Fair Lady (1956)(originated the role) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Camelot (1960)(originated the role) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Julie and Carol at Carnegie Hall (1962) *No Mozart Tonight (duet) *You're So London (duet) *Oh Dear What Can The Matter Be (duet) *From Russia: The Nausiev Ballet (duet) *Meantime (duet) *From Switzerland: The Pratt Family (duet) *History Of Musical Comedy (duet) *From Texas: Big "D" (duet) Lady in the Dark (1988) *The World's Inamorata (duet) *One Life to Live (duet) *This is New (duet) *The Princess of Pure Delight (contains solo lines) *The Saga of Jenny (contains solo lines) *My Ship (solo) Putting It Together (1993) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Do I Hear a Waltz? (duet) *Lovely (contains solo lines) *My Husband the Pig (solo) *Everyday a Little Death (duet) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (duet) *Country House (duet) *Could I Leave You? (solo) *Rich and Happy (Reprise) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *The Ladies Who Lunch (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *Not Getting Married Today (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Like It Was (solo) *Finale/Old Friends Victor/Victoria (1995)(originated the role) *If I Were a Man (solo) *Trust Me (duet) *Le Jazz Hot! (contains solo lines) *The Tango (duet) *Crazy World (solo) *Louis Says (sontains solo lines) *You & Me (duet) *Almost a Love Song (duet) *Living in the Shadows (solo0 *Victor/Victoria *contains solo lines) Albums Canta: Julie Andrews *Podria Ser La Primavera (It Might Well Be Spring)(solo) *Enamorandose Del Amor (Falling In Love With Love)(solo) *Juntaremos Lilas En La Primavera (We'll Gather Lilacs In The Spring)(solo) *El Ama Y Ella Ama (He Loves And She Loves)(solo) *Soy Anticuada (I'm Old-Fashioned)(solo) *Eres Alentador (You're A Builder-Upper)(solo) *Pequeña Viejita (Little Old Lady)(solo) *Mi Barco (My Ship)(solo) *Mejilla A Mejilla (Cheek To Cheek)(solo) *Ven A Mi (Come To Me)(solo) *Salduame (Bend To Me)(solo) *Tan Enamorados (So In Love)(solo) *Matelot (solo) The Lass with the Delicate Air (1957) *As I Went A-Roaming (solo) *London Pride (solo) *The Floral Dance (solo) *These Precious Things (solo) *Where'er You Walk (solo) *Pedro, The Fisherman (solo) *Tally-Ho! (solo) *If My Songs Were Only Winged (solo) *The Lass With The Delicate Air (solo) *Canterbury Fair (solo) *To A Wild Rose (solo) *O The Days Of The Kerry Dancing (solo) Rose-Marie (1958) *Lak Jeem (solo) *Indian Love Song (duet) *Pretty Things (solo) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Act II Finaletto (contains solo lines) *Minuet of the Minute (duet) *Door of My Dreams (solo) *Finale Ultimo (duet) Julie Andrews Sings (1958) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *Falling In Love With Love (solo) *We'll Gather Lilacs In The Spring (solo) *He Loves And She Loves (solo) *I'm Old-Fashioned (solo) *You're A Builder-Upper (solo) *Little Old Lady (solo) *My Ship (solo) *Cheek To Cheek (solo) *Come To Me - Bend To Me (solo) *So In Love (solo) *Matelot (solo) Broadway's Fair Julie (1961) *Looking For A Boy (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On? (solo) *I Feel Pretty (solo) *A Sleepin' Bee (solo) *Baubles, Bangles And Beads (solo) *How Are Things In Glocca Morra? (solo) *A Little Bit In Love (solo) *This Is New (solo) *A Fellow Needs A Girl (solo) *How Can I Wait (solo) *I Didn't Know What Time It Was (solo) *If Love Were All (solo) Don't Go In The Lion's Cage Tonight And Other Heartrending Ballads And Raucous Ditties (1962) *I Don't Care (solo) *The Honeysuckle And The Bee (solo) *Mother Was A Lady (If Jack Were Only Here)(solo) *Who Threw The Overalls In Mistress Murphy's Chowder? (solo) *Everybody's Doin' It Now (solo) *Waiting At The Church (My Wife Won't Let Me)(solo) *Don't Go In The Lion's Cage Tonight (solo) *Burlington Bertie From Bow (solo) *Alexander's Ragtime Band (solo) *By The Light Of The Silvery Moon (solo) *Smarty (solo) *She Is More To Be Pitied Than Censured (solo) Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 4 (1965) *The Christmas Song (solo) *Rocking (Little Jesus Sweetly Sleep)(contains solo lines) *The Bells of Christmas (contains solo lines) Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 5 (1966) *Joy To The World (solo) *Irish Carol (solo) *O Little Town Of Bethlehem (solo) *Deck The Halls (solo) *Angels From The Realms (solo) *Away In A Manger (solo) *The Bells Of Christmas (solo) *It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (solo) *Sunny Bank (solo) *God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen (solo) *Wexford Carol (solo) *Jingle Bells (solo) A Christmas Treasure (1967) *Joy To The World (solo) *Irish Carol (solo) *Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem (solo) *Deck The Halls (solo) *Angels From The Realm Of Glory (solo) *The Lamb Of God (solo) *Away In A Manger (solo) *Sunny Bank (solo) *It Came Upon A Midnight Clear (solo) *Greensleeves (solo) *The Bells Of Christmas (solo) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (solo) *Wexford Carol (solo) *Jingle Bells (solo) Presenting... Julie Andrews (1971) *I Feel Pretty (solo) *A Sleepin' Bee (solo) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (solo) *How Are Things In Glocca Mora? (solo) *A Little Bit In Love (solo) *This Is New (solo) *A Fellow Needs A Girl (solo) *How Can I Wait (solo) *I Didn't Know What Time It Was (solo) Julie and Carol at the Lincoln Centre (1971) The Secret of Christmas (1975) *Hark The Herald Angels Sing (solo) *In The Bleak Midwinter (solo) *See Amid The Winter Snow (solo) *What Child Is This? (solo) *The Holy Boy (solo) *Away In A Manger (solo) *Rocking (solo) *I Wonder As I Wander (solo) *O Come All Ye Faithful (solo) *Patapan (solo) Julie Andrews (1975) *It Might As Well Be Spring (solo) *So In Love (solo) *Cheek To Cheek (solo) *Falling In Love With Love (solo) *We'll Gather Lilacs In The Spring (solo) *The Lass With The Delicate Air (solo) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Little Old Lady (solo) *My Ship (solo) *The Kerry Dance (solo) An Evening With Julie Andrews (1978) *I'll Play for You (solo) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Wouldn't It Be Loverley (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Medley 1 (solo) *Whistling Away the Dark (solo) *Medley 2 (solo) *Medley 3 (solo) *The Sound Of Music (solo) *I'd Rather Leave While I'm In Love (solo) Love Me Tender (1982) *Crazy (solo) *Some Days Are Diamonds (solo) *See The Funny Little Clown (solo) *When I Dream (solo) *Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song (solo) *Love Me Tender (solo *I Wish I Could Hurt That Way Again (solo) *The Valley That Time Forgot (solo) *Blanket On The Ground (solo) *Love Is A Place Where Two People Fall (solo) Love Julie (1987) *Out Of This World (solo) *Come Rain Or Come Shine (solo) *Love (solo) *Tea For Two (solo) *How Deep Is The Ocean (solo) *My Lucky Day (solo) *The Island (solo) *A Soundsketch (solo) *So In Love (solo) *Where Or When (solo) *What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life? (solo) *Nobody Does Is It Better (solo) *Nobody Does It Better (Reprise)(solo) The Sounds of Christmas from Around the World (1990) *The Sound Of Christmas (solo) *Noel Nouvelet Il Est Ne, Le Divin Enfant (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *A European Lullaby Medley (solo) *Ding Dong Merrily On High (solo) *This Is Christmas (solo) *Jesu Joy Of Man's Desiring (solo) *Sweet Little Jesus Boy (solo) *The Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy (solo) *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Sleigh Ride (solo) The King and I (1992) *I Whistle A Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *Getting To Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think Of You? (solo) *Song Of The King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Broadway - The Music of Richard Rodgers (1994) *I Have Dreamed (solo) *I Wish I Were In Love Again (solo) *Where Or When (solo) *A Waltz Carousel (solo) *The Carousel Waltz (solo) *Do I Hear A Waltz? (solo) *It's A Grand Night For Singing (solo) *A Wonderful Guy (solo) *Out Of My Dreams (solo) *Oh What A Beautiful Morning (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Nobody Told Me (solo) *This Can't Be Love - Thou Swell (solo) *My Funny Valentine (solo) *It Never Entered My Mind - Spring Is Here (solo) *Bewitched (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *Edelweiss (solo) *A Cock-Eyed Optimist (solo) Julie Andrews Sings My Fair Lady - Brigadoon - Camelot (1996) *On A Clear Day (solo) *Brigadoon Suite (solo) *My Love Is A Married Man (solo) *Here I'll Stay (solo) *Paint Your Wagon Suite (solo) *Someone On Your Side (solo) *One More Walk Around The Garden (solo) *My Fair Lady Suite (solo) *Take Care Of This House (solo) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have (solo) *Camelot Suite (solo) *There's Always One You Can't Forget (solo) Gallery cantajulieandrews.jpg|'Canta: Julie Andrews.' andrewspolly.jpg|'Polly' in The Boy Friend. andrewsjudith.jpg|'Judith' in High Tor. andrewseliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. lassdelicateair.jpg|'The Lass with the Delicate Air.' andrewscinderella.jpg|'Cinderella' in Cinderella. rosemarie.jpg|Rose Marie (1958 studio cast). julieandrewssings.jpg|'Julie Andrews Sings.' andrewsguenevere.jpg|'Queen Guenevere' in Camelot. broadwaysfairjulie.jpg|'Broadway's Fair Julie.' dontgointolionscage.jpg|'Don't Go into the Lion's Cage Tonight and other Heartrending Ballads and Racuous Ditties.' andrewspoppins.jpg|'Mary Poppins' in Mary Poppins. christmasvolume4.jpg|'Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 4.' andrewsmaria.jpg|'Maria von Trapp' in The Sound of Music. christmasvolume5.jpg|'Your Favourite Christmas Music Volume 5.' poppinstreasure.jpg|'A Christmas Treasure.' andrewsmillie.jpg|'Millie Dillmount' in Thoroughly Modern Millie. lawrencejulie.jpg|Gertrude Lawrence in Star! presentingjulie.jpg|'Presenting...Julie Andrews.' juliecarollincoln.jpg|'Julie and Carol at the Lincoln Centre.' secretofchristmas.jpg|'The Secret of Christmas.' julieandrews1975.jpg|'Julie Andrews.' andrewsmuppets.jpg|The Muppet Show. eveningjulie.jpg|'An Evening with Julie Andrew.' andrews10.jpg|'Samantha Taylor' in 10. andrewsvictoria.jpg|'Victoria Grant' in Victor/Victoria. lovemetender.jpg|'Love Me Tender.' lovejulie.jpg|'Love Julie.' soundschristmasworld.jpg|'The Sounds of Christmas from Around the World.' Kingandi92.jpg|The King and I. andrewsrodgers.jpg|'Broadway - The Music of Richard Rodgers.' andrewsmedley.jpg|'Julie Andrews Sings My Fairy Lady - Brigadoon - Camelot.' andrewsqueen.jpg|'Queen Clarisse Renaldi ' in The Princess Diaries 2. Andrews, Julie Andrews, Julie